


Cuddles

by theguybelowmesucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguybelowmesucks/pseuds/theguybelowmesucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin keeps tossing and turning in bed and Ryan complains, but Gavin gets an idea that he knew would help him fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

“What the fuck are you doing?” Ryan asked, staring at Gavin. He had been twisting around awkwardly next to Ryan for at least five minutes. Ryan finally got frustrated and he turned around, and just kept watching Gavin doing whatever the fuck he was doing.

Gavin groaned, and he started to mumble to himself. “I can't get bloody comfortable—no matter what I do I'm just so _uncomfortable_!” He twisted again and laid there for a couple of seconds, and he shook his head and turned onto his stomach. Ryan furrowed his brows and somehow managed to hold back laughter.

“Could you at least be more _quiet_ about it? Stop moving so much! I can't sleep with you rolling around in the damn bed.” Ryan sighed, and he turned around completely to face Gavin.

“I can't, Ryan!” Gavin laid on his back now, giving up. “I can't get comfortable. I can't sleep. I'll be up all bloody _night_.”

“Well...do _something_ about it!” Ryan exclaimed, growing just as much frustrated as Gavin was right now. “I don't care if you're snuggled close to me or not, just find a fucking position and _sleep_. Just stop moving so much.”

Gavin grew silent, and he scooted closer to Ryan. Ryan rolled his eyes, hoping that Gavin wouldn't actually snuggle too close considering that it was already hot with a blanket. He didn't want to sweat all night, but whatever—Gavin wanted to sleep, and Ryan wanted him to stop moving around so much. It was a compromise, and Ryan really wanted his sleep.

Gavin scooted closer and closer, and finally, his head was resting just below Ryan's chin. Gavin took a deep breath and let out a sigh. “This is better.”

“You just wanted to come up with an excuse so you could cuddle with me.” Ryan smirked and chuckled. He wrapped his arm around Gavin and held him closer, and he closed his eyes. “You're lucky I love you.”

“I am.” Gavin said happily. “You're a nice boyfriend.”

“What kind of compliment is that?” Ryan asked, a little confused. “Who says things like that?”

“I do!” Gavin frowned, and then he shrugged. “Whatever. Don't take my compliment, you pleb.” Gavin shut his eyes and yawned. “I'm tired.”

“Then go to sleep.”

“Then stop talking!”

“You're the one who keeps talking!” Ryan argued back. “You're the one who wanted to cuddle, you're the one who wouldn't stop moving, and you're the one who continued to talk. If you stopped talking once you got settled, we wouldn't have this problem...would we?” Ryan patted Gavin's back. “Now, go to sleep.”

“I will.” Gavin held back giggles and he nodded. “Good night, love.”

“Good night.”

And, despite the heat, they both managed to fall asleep quickly. And even though the two woke up in the morning a bit more sweaty than they wanted to be, they didn't mind it all in the end.

At least they got a good night's sleep.


End file.
